


the fantasy you can't control

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [18]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Consensual Kink, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Loki looks over his shoulder when Thor returns, eyes going to the bowl in his hands and Thor is willing to bet that Loki's thoughts are going into similar direction as his own.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thor, Loki, and a kink they want to try out.</p><p>It has different results than they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fantasy you can't control

**Author's Note:**

> Short and filthy, that's what this is! Ice and, by definition, temperature play was meant to be the focus of this, but you might see - or read between the lines really - that a whole another note of kink was being played here. More in the end notes and maybe talk to me about if/where to take this further?

Loki has always loved the cold.

 

And what more, he was really good at _withstanding_ it. It was sort of a matter of pride for him when they were kids, a way to up and show Thor in a field he was usually better at – the whole outdoors, sports kind of thing. Thor loved the elements and he loved being outside, but once the temperatures dropped below a certain level, he started to get cranky, huffing in annoyance at his stiff fingers and rubbing his bright red nose unhappily while Loki pranced around, the collar of his jacket undone, cheeks pink and stretched in a smug smile.

 

Thor is curious whether his idea will be well received. So far, Loki has been accepting, if a little reserved, but now that Thor looks him over as he stretches out on the bed, naked, he spots the faint tremble of Loki's fingers and the way his pupils are wider than usual. It's telling him that Loki is excited for this.

 

“Will you tie me up?” Loki asks, tone deceptively light. Thor considers it, but then shakes his head.

 

“No. I don't think it needs to be like that.” He bends down from where he sits on the edge of the bed and wraps his hand around Loki's ankle, pressing a kiss in the top of his foot. “Besides, I can always hold you down if you squirm too much.”

 

Loki laughs breathlessly and shifts onto his stomach. Thor can see the twitches in the muscles of his backside as he almost imperceptibly thrusts again the mattress. He leaves him to it, trusting that Loki wants this as much as Thor does and won't end the evening early by bringing himself off.

 

Besides, Thor very much enjoys the thought of having Loki already hard and needy when he returns.

 

He adjusts his own stiffening cock in his boxers as he walks to the kitchen and opens the freezer. He has to smile as he upends the ice cubes into a bowl. Such little innocuous things of every day use. As he walks back to the bedroom, the bowl in hand, he knows that there will be nothing _everyday_ about what they are about to do.

 

Loki looks over his shoulder when Thor returns, eyes going to the bowl in his hands and Thor is willing to bet that Loki's thoughts are going into similar direction as his own.

 

He sets the bowl on the night stand and drapes himself over Loki's back, kissing the side of his neck slowly. Loki groans and pushes his ass into Thor's crotch, which Thor rewards by a sharp nip to Loki's shoulder.

 

“Greedy,” he scolds and drags his lips down Loki's back, tasting the smooth, warm skin. Then he shifts to kneel between Loki's legs and spreads him open, leaning down to nuzzle the globes of his ass and then to worm his way between them, licking out to tease Loki's hole. Loki moans out loud – he is always, _always_ greedy for this. Thor tongues him with vigour, squeezing the cheeks of Loki's ass firmly in both hands and pulling them open so that he can press his face as close as possible, teasing the puckered skin with the tip of his tongue before diving in with more force.

 

Loki might be greedy for it, but in truth Thor is no better off; he loves doing it – the filthy intimacy of it, the little thrill of tasting Loki so deeply, the way he can feel every shiver of Loki's response.

 

It's the perfect way to start their evening. Once Loki is all but quivering underneath Thor's tongue and hands, Thor leans back, admiring the pinkness he left on pale skin. Then he grabs the sleek bottle of lube and quickly slicks up his middle finger, sliding it into Loki without preamble.

 

“Mm, so warm,” Thor chuckles, thrusting the finger in as deep as it will go, pushing his knuckles against Loki's crack.

 

“But not for long, is that what you mean to say?” Loki snorts, wriggling his hips. Hm. Clearly Thor didn't rim him long enough if he's still able to talk back.

 

No matter. He pulls his finger out and grabs Loki by the hips, puling him up to his knees, then presses a palm between Loki's shoulder blades to keep his upper torso on the bed when he tries to get on all fours.

 

Once Loki is in the position he wants him in, Thor swirls his fingers through the bowl. The ice has melted just enough for the cubes to lose the sharp edges. Thor takes one cube and spins it in his palm some more to melt it down further and make it perfectly smooth.

 

“Ready?” he murmurs, bringing the cube to the pucker of Loki's hole and circling it. Loki gasps, but nods.

 

Gently, Thor starts pressing the cube in, watching closely. His cock throbs as he sees the tiny flutters of the muscle as it tries to escape the cold and at the same time resist the pressure of something hard trying to get in. It doesn't last long – the muscle yields and the cube slips in.

 

For a couple of seconds nothing happens and Thor holds his breath.

 

Then Loki bucks forward and cries out: “Fuck fuck fuck, oh my _god_!”

 

Thor is fascinated but panics slightly too. “What is it? Is it too cold?”

 

He knows how even just cold fingers feel on his nipples or his cock – have they gone too far? He can only imagine how the ice feels _inside,_ at such an intimate place. But Loki surprises him, the words falling out of his mouth in a rush.

 

“No, no, it's good, it's so... Thor, god, I can't describe it... put another one in.”

 

Thor raises his eyebrows and strokes Loki's back and ass, trying to soothe him. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Loki pants.

 

Slightly wary, Thor pushes his finger inside Loki, the tip of his finger almost immediately coming to contact with the cube. The cold hardness of it is contrasting to the smooth warmth of Loki's inside and Thor sucks in a breath. How come it's not positively  _burning_ Loki?

 

He reaches for another cube, once again getting rid of the harsher edges and making sure it's a little slippery. This time, Loki's rim yields easily and Loki lets out a long moan. Thor scoots even closer, his face almost pressed into Loki's skin. He wants to  _see_ .

 

Loki's entrance is fluttering without a pause, clenching around tiny drops of water that start to escape.

 

“How does it feel?” Thor urges Loki to speak, teasing his hole with one finger.

 

“Full,” Loki says immediately. That surprises Thor. The cubes aren't big. They've played with bigger toys... Thor's cock is way bigger, and even his fingers surely fill Loki much more.

 

“How come?” he asks even as he reaches for another cube and starts gently pressing it in.

 

“I don't know – oh god, Thor... I feel full... and I feel it in my cock... it's this pressure... it's moving... and I.... I don't-”

 

Thor stares at Loki's shaking back. He was not expecting this at all. They've only just started and Loki is already coming apart. Once again, he can't resist pressing his fingers in and feeling the contrast of temperature and texture within Loki. Loki sobs out his approval, spreading his legs wider to give Thor better access. A thin trickle of water escapes between Thor's fingers and Loki cries out.

 

“Oh god, no, Thor, it's...”

 

“Yes, it's leaking a little, don't worry,” Thor tells him, pulling the fingers out. Loki clenches down immediately, shaking.

 

“I think that's it,” Loki whispers, sounding almost delirious. “That's the feeling.”

 

Thor frowns, trying to understand. This is nothing like he imagined it would be and he feels responsible. He wants Loki to feel _good_ and while that seems to be the case, he is also awfully agitated.

 

“The water?” he asks, staring at the pale expanse of Loki's back and the slight tremors that run along his spine.

 

“Yes,” Loki hisses. “Thor, aah... more. Put more in.”

 

Well, that's a demand as clear as they come.

 

One after another, Thor pushes the slowly melting cubes into Loki. Loki's rim is fluttering non-stop now, loosened but always wanting more and Loki is... well, he is more vocal than Thor thinks he's ever known him to be, cursing and pleading at once, moaning loudly.

 

Thor keeps fingering him, the way eased by all the melted water and by the remaining lube. His hand is soaking wet, as is the bed underneath them as more and more water comes softly gushing out of Loki's hole. Thor feels the cubes getting smaller beneath his fingers, gently clinking against each other and keeping the smooth walls of Loki's inside chilled.

 

“More,” Loki pants into the pillow and Thor reaches into the bowl, finding it almost empty save for two tiny cubes. He pushes them both in with force and they slid easily in as more water leaks out. Pushing them further and further in with his fingers, Thor reaches around to stroke Loki's cock. He finds it hard and slick, a tangible testament of the previously unknown sort of pleasure that Loki has been experiencing.

 

Thor kneels closer to Loki, leaning over his back a little as he keeps toying with the rim of his hole, dipping his fingers in and out, and he starts to slowly pick up the speed of his strokes. Cool water splashes the tops of his thighs and every time it does, Loki cries out, likely clenching around the feeling of the liquid escaping him. Thor makes that easier with the incessant movements of his fingers, having by now mostly figured out what it is that sends Loki's senses to overdrive, and he tries his best to match it by sliding his fist up and down Loki's cock.

 

“Thor, yes, _yes_ ,” Loki chokes out just as Thor feels his cock stiffening in his hand and he squeezes him tightly, speeding up until Loki finally cries out, his hole squeezing Thor's fingers. Thor strokes him through his orgasm, until the jets of come lessen in their intensity and start dribbling all over Thor's fist.

 

He can still feel water gushing around the fingers of his other hand and he simply can't stand it anymore – he pushes at Loki's hips until Loki rolls over, giving him a dazed, sated look. Then Thor is ripping down his own boxers and fisting himself, bullying his way between Loki's haphazardly spread knees and he starts jerking off in quick, rough motions. His free hand easily finds its way between Loki's thighs and he goes back to fingering the cool, puffy skin of Loki's hole, feeling the last trickles of water escaping. He comes all over Loki's cock and belly, knowing even as he closes his eyes that Loki is watching him with hooded eyes, his cheeks bright pink (just like they always were after a winter day spent outside) and wet mouth slack and inviting.

 

He slumps over Loki when he can catch his breath and they share an exhausted, open-mouthed kiss.

 

They are a _mess –_ both of them, and the bed... everything is damp, slick from the lube that somehow seems to have gotten everywhere, and they are growing stickier by the minute as their come dries.

 

“Wow,” Loki chuckles and they roll over, coming to lie on their sides with their legs entwined, facing each other.

 

“Yeah, wow,” Thor echoes, kissing the tip of Loki's nose. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Really good and really... surprised,” Loki says after a while. Then he squirms a little. “And also starting to get a little weird. And cold.”

 

“It's only just now feeling cold?” Thor laughs.

 

“Shut up, it's not like you knew what it was going to be like either.”

 

Thor just nuzzles Loki's cheek. “I guess not.”

 

Loki is quiet for a bit and Thor thinks he might be falling asleep, until...

 

“You might find out, though... next time.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TMI incoming! 
> 
>  
> 
> The whole fic is basically based on my own experience. Oopsie.
> 
> Anyway, as you see, the temperature play was only part of the kink here, a whole another part was, well, water. In _places_. Should I keep being kinky in this direction?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
